Sweet Music
by ClassicalTorture
Summary: Kinkmeme fill. Yondu whistles to his arrow as the tunes of the little Terran croon in his ears and smiles at the awed face of the kid as he hangs tighter to the Captain's shoulders. Rated M for minor violence. Papa Yondu part 3


Cheerful music is playing in his ears with words he doesn't comprehend and he whistles along. The arrow makes another circle over his head and descends on a sharp note, striking his opponent in the neck and pulling back on a low hum he lets out.

- Haaail ! Haaail ! -Croons the voice in his head and he lets his lips form the corresponding sounds, making the arrow rise and fall with the pitch. It looks like he should borrow the Terran's device a few more times; it makes his favorite weapon's control very interesting, and teaches him a few new tricks.

Yondu whistles along with the slightly annoying "La, la, la" at the end of the song and his arrow screws itself into a guy's ear, literally coming out the other side with a fountain of splashing blue blood. He lifted his brow. It never did that before. Guess the La-la- la's make someone want to bleed out their ears after all.

Looking around the Captain watched as his boys take care of the remaining crew and start piling into the crew's quarters. Feeling a slight pressure on his shoulder, the Centurian turned his head and glanced at the young face staring at him.

Raising the hand that's not occupied by supporting a pink little body, Youndy tugged the headphones off and looked at the creature. There wasn't anyone to leave the kid with on the ship today so he got to come with them during the raid. The decision to actually physically "bring" him along sprung up spontaneously. Their little cargo didn't seem to mind and was even smiling at him with a gap-toothed grin. Yondu could only smirk back.

-That was so cool!- Said Peter as he looked at the blue-skinned man. He got to spend the last few minutes listening to a very good rendition of "Come and Get Your Love" by Yondu and watch as his weird arrow thingy fl ew around, killed aliens, and all of it in tact with the music. Peter has never seen anyone do anything that amazing, and he has been living on a real spaceship for the last month or so. He wasn't actually sure how long it was.

When the Captain brought him out his little room/closet that was attached to his quarters and picked him up, settling his light body on the crook of his arm, Peter didn't know what to think and just hanged on. When the man motioned to his Walkman and asked to see it, he didn't see anything wrong with that and handed it over, gently putting the earphones over the slightly startled man's head ridge crystal they were walking, the pair got to the big doors on the ship where the rest of the crew seemed to be fighting someone green and ugly looking.

Pressing the button for play and letting the muffled sounds soar through the soft covers of the buds, Peter leaned his head against Yondu's shoulder and looked around. He felt the man take a deep breath and let out a soft whistle sounding suspiciously like the first few notes of "Hooked on a Feeling". Corresponding to the sounds his arrow flew out and started jamming people that were aiming at them with the weird guns.

The boy let out an excited whoop and cheered every time a familiar note brought forth another kill, a new twirl of the arrow's shaft, and another smile on the Captain's face as he continued to manipulate his deadly projectile.

-You think so, huh kid?- asked Yondu as he grinned at the smiling boy. To be honest he was a bit surprised at that reaction, but what can you do? He was being raised on a ship full of scoundrels and mercs , with only Kraglin as a mo derately appropriate influence.

-Yeah! You should do "Cherry Bomb" next, lets see if they explode!- answ ered Peter as he excitedly waved his hands around almost falling out of the man's grip.

-Now that is an interesting idea, boy. Let's see if their Captain's still flipping, find me that tune.- said the Pirate as he adjusted his hold over the soft body and turned to follow the rest of the men. -Maybe I'll let you try. How's your whistling?-


End file.
